Missions
Missions are points in the games to advance the storyline. Overview Missions are split up into story missions and Odd Jobs, the latter are just side-missions. Each mission gives you a reward of DNA and other collectibles. This is a list of Missions that appear in the games. Destroy All Humans! Turnipseed Farm *Destination Earth! Rockwell *Earth Women Are Delicious! *Citizen Crypto *Teenage Zombies From Outer Space! Santa Modesta *Alien Pool Party *Televisions of Doom! *Aliens Stole My Brain Stem! *This Island Suburbia *South By Southwest *Foreign Correspondent *Suburb Of The Damned *It's A Wonderful Armageddon Area 42 *Whatever Happened to Crypto 136? *The Mutant Menace *Duck And Cover Union Town *Furon Down! *Armquist Vs. The Furons! Capitol City *Mr. Crypto Goes To Capitol City *The Lone Gunman *The Furon Filibuster *Shocking Developments *Attack Of The 50-Foot President! Destroy All Humans! 2 Bay City *Furon Loathing in Bay City *Where Have All the Flower Children Gone? *They Shoot Hippies, Don't They? *The Alien Who Probed Me *The Guns of Alcatraz Albion *No Pox, Please -- We're British *La Femme Natalya *From Russia With Guns *The Majestic File *On Natalya's Secret Service Takoshima *Takoshima Story *Revenge of the Ninja *Dr. Go! *Our Man Crypto *You Only Live 137 Times *Kojira Kaiju Battle Tunguska *Back In the USSR *The Siberian Job *A Deadly Reaction *The Comrade Who Came In From the Cold *A Hard Day's Fight *The Good, the Bad, and the Furon Solaris *1969: A Space Odyssey *Russian Roulette *Space: 1969 *Destination Moon *Dark Side of the Moon *Milenkov Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed Harbor City *Big Willy Is People! *Harbor City Wiener Roast *Meat the Press *The Scenic Tour *Protest Removement *Willy Unleashed Fairfield *Country Roads, Take Me Away *A Furon Scorned *Jiggling Bombs *Return of the Corncob King *Burn, Baby, Burn! Fantasy Atoll *Welcome to Fantasy Atoll *Fetch Quest 2: The Wrath of Pork *Dinky and the Brain *Customer Service *Requiem for a Ratpoo *The Hate Boat Vietmahl *Great Big Convoy! *Shields Down *Free Willy *Taking Flak *Kill-A-Trahn *Stone Cold Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon Las Paradiso *Always Bet On Grey *Double Down *Dinner With The Dons *It's A Tutorial, You Gotta Problem With That? *The Furon General Has Determined... *Sammy and Faire *Redneck Radio *He Never Has Two Cups of Radioactive Waste At Home *What's Left of Paradiso, Stays in Paradiso Sunnywood *We Make the News for You *Bring Me the Head of James Grandee *Invasion of the Body Morhphers *Crypto Presents Disaster *Close Encounters of the Furon Kind Shen Long *Schooled by the Master *Enter the Furon *Fist of Furon *The Five Furious Fingers of Furon *Cop Story *Hot Tea *Tournament of the Flying Guillotine *Revenge is a Dish Best Served with Duck Sauce Belleville *Oh, Where Has My Francodyne Gone? *Battle at the Chateau Crousteau *Paint Me a Picture of Deconstruction *Workers of the World, Join Hands *Attack of the Cloning Lab *All Hell Breaks Loose Fourth Ring of Furon *Welcome Back, Crypto! *Crypto Does Data *Everybody Bags a Body Sometime *Invasion of the Jelly Snatchers *A-Pox-Alips Now *The Burn of the King See also *Odd Jobs Category:Missions